Naruto: Scroll of Resurection
by ZSB
Summary: Attempting to achieve his goal, a young boy ressurects Haku, but as a female. What lengths will Haku go to, to obtain his original body and Zabuza?


Note: I do not own Naruto, and all Original Characters belong to their respected owners. This is a Co-op story, so I did not write all of the story my Friend wrote some.

(I am also aware that Haku is a Male)

A young boy wearing a black sweater with the neck up to his chin, a black head band tied to his arm, musty blue jean with wraps around his shins finished the diagram of symbols on a stone slab inside a musty cave, you could hear the waves beating the rock out side of the cave. Kiro sighed as he brushed his hands and then put his forefingers together then closed his eyes as the diagram glowed around a lifeless body. Smoke rose from the symbols as the young boy opened his eyes and the diagram's glow faded away. The boy fell over with exhaustion as the smoke cleared. A woman holding a white kimono against her chest as she looked at the boy.

"Your Haku right?" asked the boy looking at the woman who's cheeks were flustered red with embarrassment.

"Yes…" said Haku as he looked at the boy, "and you are?"

"Motosuki," started the boy, "Kiro Motosuki, and you are in debt to me." Haku's Face twisted in question, "I resurrected you from the dead." Kiro said almost forcefully

"Zabuza…" Haku whispered softly. Kiro got onto his knees and crawled towards Haku holding out his hand reaching for her as she slapped the hand away, Kiro's hand grabbed Haku's and then squeezed hard almost crushing it, "stop…" Haku whispered as Kiro let go. Haku held the kimono thinking for a few minutes until she finally moved close to Kiro rubbing his chest, "you know, I have another Friend that would Appreciate your skills…" Kiro blushed.

"Well… where is your friend?"

"We had the same Fate…" Haku said seductively as Kiro's face grew redder by the second.

"where are the remains?"

"they are back at his home village… I can take you there…"

"alright…" Kiro said then paused as his eyes grew wide, "but we need to do something first" Kiro said as Haku began to become nervous as Kiro got up looking out of the cave then coming back to Haku. Haku held the kimono tightly as Kiro stopped putting on his sandals, "come on…" Haku sighed as she pointed and Kiro turned as Haku put the kimono on. The two left the cave walking around a rocky ridge into a forest. Then circling around to a bridge.

-----------------------------------

Naruto, with his usual happy disposition, smiled as he headed towards one of his favorite places. With a few flowers in hand, he hummed a tune to pass the time, until he reached his destination. But for some reason, the people around him seemed slightly aggravated. As Naruto passed two Jounin, he heard part of the conversation.

"What all was stolen?" one asked.

"As far as we can tell, only the scroll that contained the forbidden Inochi no Jutsu and Inochi Shinu no Jutsu" the second responded. The first gasped. Naruto just walked on as if nothing was happening.

Soon he walked up to ocean. Taking a deep breath, letting the fresh air fill his lungs. The smile on his face grew to a big grin, as he took off running towards a cave. "Haku!" he yelled, stumbling in "I'm here!" he added. How ever his face turned to disbelief. Some one had came and desecrated his grave. Anger came over his face, as he dropped the flowers to the ground, and ran out.

"Don't you love the beach?" a female asked a male. She wore a bright bikini.

"Not really…" the male answered. He was wear black jeans, black hoodie with the hood pulled over, and black boots. "Why'd you make me come again?" The male began to ask, as Naruto tripped over him running out of the cave.

"Naruto?" The girl said, coming to see if he was ok.

"Ow… my leg…" Naruto replied, as he looked up. "Oh… hey Misty and Xavier…" he added. Xavier stood up as sand poured off of him.

"I'm going to give you to the count of three to explain why you ran into me…" Xavier said, crouching down into Naruto's face.

"Well… I went to visit my friends grave… and when I got there I found that he wasn't there any more… and in anger and disbelief I came running out…" Naruto replied.

"Ohh… poor Naruto…" Misty said, as she hugged the tired boy.

"Quit giving him pity…" Xavier said in a huff, as he walked off.

"What's with him?" Naruto asked.

"You know how it is… the 'Bu' are giving him trouble again…" Misty replied sighing.

"Hoping he can get a break, he seems to be so unhappy a lot of the time…" Naruto said.

Haku sighed as Kiro marched on holding Haku's hand. "Where are we going?" Haku sighed as Kiro turned to face Haku.

"There is this group of ninja that I wanted to join," Kiro sighed, "now that I know two forbidden jutsu theres no way they'll just turn me down." Haku sighed as she had no choice but to continue to follow Kiro.

Kiro stopped at a small building. Kiro knocked on the door as a slider moved as eyes viewed outward looking down at Kiro. Kiro then reached into his pocket pulling out half of a strange fox like mask then held it up. The door opened and Kiro pulled Haku in. the Bouncer Held out his hand guiding the two into a Labyrinth of hallways leading into a conference room. Kiro told Haku to wait till he told her to come in as Kiro walked into the room.

-----------------------------------------------------

Three masked figures stood in the room. Kiro looked around, noticing the masks aren't the same as the ones he had seen before. Two were fox shaped, with sharp tribal markings, while they other wore a mask with a large red x, that had multiple gouges. Kiro swallowed as the three looked over him, before looking back at each other and talking. They then went to a table, and set down next to each other, motioning Kiro to come forward.

"Uh… h… hi, my name is… k… Kiro…" Kiro stuttered.

"We already know what your name is…" one of the figures said.

"We also know why you're here… why have you chosen to annoy us yet again?" another asked.

"Well… I think I may have found the ultimate reason why you should accept me…" Kiro started, "Not only have I learned two forbidden jutsu, but I have also successfully performed one…" he added. The three figures turned and conjugated for a moment.

"What proof do you have?" the third figure asked.

"Will you hold for a moment?" Kiro asked, sticking his head out of the door. Slowly the door opened further, and in walked a beautiful female dressed with a white kimono. "This… is my proof… please welcome Haku!" Kiro said, as his voice grew anxious.


End file.
